Chimera
by HannahMyers
Summary: My take on the spoilers for ep 100, all fluffy. TIVA


Ziva David leant against the railing of the Navy vessel they were on. It was only an hour before the helicopter was scheduled to take them back to Washington. The sea breeze was cool, by not icy, blowing by her whipping her hair gently, and it was sunset, and they were sailing right towards it too, west. Tony DiNozzo walks up behind her "You know what this reminds me of Ziva?" he asks

"Better question, do you know what this reminds _me _of?" she challenges

"I guess that depends officer David, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ziva." She says, looking at him now, he turns to her, one eyebrow raised. "Call me Ziva, Tony." She looks at him lovingly.

"Ok, _Ziva_," he paused and contemplates her for a moment; she is looking out towards the ocean, the light playing across her face. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Ziva looks at him, confused, he is smiling gently, but not in the usual DiNozzo way, he is smiling at her, ideas dancing behind his eyes. Ziva smiles too and looks at him quizzically, unsure whether to co-operate. Tony extends his hand to her, she takes it, he starts to pull her towards the front of the boat, "Tony, where are you taking me?" Tony didn't bother responding. "Tony, this isn't a movie, tell me!"

"What makes you think this is a movie Zee-va? Have you been keeping up our tradition?" He stops for a moment, and looks at her. "Maybe, but what makes you think I've seen _this _movie?"

"Because, you know, _this _is from, a movie?" Ziva smiles shyly and suppresses a giggle. Tony continues to pull her along; they reach the ladder leading up to the front of the ship. "Tony," Ziva starts. Tony puts a finger to her lips to silence her he creeps up the ladder and scans the deck, he offers his hand to Ziva and hauls her up the ladder, blocking her view. "Close your eyes," he instructs. Ziva opens her mouth in shock

"Tony," she says, unsure whether she is exited, unsure, or annoyed.

"Close. Your. Eyes." He repeats. Ziva looks at him in her own special way, reserved for when Tony was talking to her, then closes her eyes and smiles "What now?" she asks. "You mean, you _haven't _seen this one!"

"I'm not sure yet." She says, sneaking a look at Tony, who is still standing in front of her gazing at her. "Hey, what are you looking at?" she shoots out at him.

"Oi, no peaking!" Tony commands.

"You were looking at me."

"I know, I'm supposed to." Tony guides her gently to the very tip of the boat. "Step up, Hold on to the railing." He says, Ziva obeys, smiling. "Now step up onto the bottom rail." She does, Tony steadies her by holding her waist, then climbing up behind her. "You trust me?" Ziva senses his presence behind her "I trust you," He takes her hands and extends them out to the sides, like they're flying. Ziva leans back and turns her face to Tony's "Titanic." She says, knowingly. She opens her eyes to meet his. "Eyes front Ziva." He says, she smiles and does, her breath is taken, the beauty of the view, reflected in her eyes. Tony leans forward, his lips near her ear, "Mm uh, Titanic." He whispers. She smiles and he reaches out to take her hands,

"She was right, this _is_ like flying." Ziva observed. Tony draws her arms back in to her waist, still holding her hands, she is still memorized by the view. Tony pushes his face in to a position, resting on her shoulders watching the view with her. He starts to hum 'My heart will go on' by Celin Dion, the theme song of the movie 'Titanic'. Ziva laughs, she turns her face towards him and lifts her hand to stroke his cheek, he faces her. He leans in and kisses her gently, she returns the kiss reaching around face and pulling the back of his head towards her, he holds his hands around her waist, they pull back and look at each other, Ziva blushes and smiles, Tony kisses her again, holding her waist he picks her up, swinging her up and holding her under her knees and lower back she clings on to his neck as he spins around twice and a bit, he puts her down and slides his arms around her, she reaches up and meets him in another kiss.

From the control room, two levels up, Gibbs looks at his two agents and laughs, he knew he'd made them partners for a reason, all his reasons to doubt his choice, gone, this time, rule twelve didn't apply. Just this once. He knew they wouldn't mess this up, not after all they'd been through together.


End file.
